


Far From freakingcool.com

by Corvus_florensis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Credits Scene, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 08:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19644229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_florensis/pseuds/Corvus_florensis
Summary: What the last post-credits scene of Spider-Man: Far From Home should've been.





	Far From freakingcool.com

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really loved Far From Home, but I really thought they could've let a cue for our girl, Kamala to step into this universe. It would've been bonkers (I would totally pass out on the theater, though)

BEGIN FLASHBACK:

EXT. LONDON TOWER BRIDGE - AFTER THE ILLUSION IS OVER...

SPIDER-MAN is stuck in the bridge, with no webs left in his web-shooters.

SPIDER-MAN  
Damn it! What do I do now?

Just then, the drones hovering around the walkway protecting MYSTERIO notice him and start shooting.

INT. LONDON TOWER BRIDGE WALKWAY - CONTINUOUS

Through his helmet, Mysterio sees Spider-Man.

MYSTERIO  
I got you now, webhead.

Mysterio presses a button in his pad.

BACK TO SCENE

EXT. LONDON TOWER BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

Spider-Man jumbs backwards, dodging the shots from the drones, hiding behind a car.

The drones are approaching.

We see through Spider-Man's visor: he's desperately searching through his options.

SPIDER-MAN  
C'mon, c'mon, there's gotta be something!

The drones suddenly stop shooting, making Spider-Man take a peek to see what they're doing.

BACK TO SCENE

INT. LONDON TOWER BRIDGE WALKWAY - CONTINUOUS

Mysterio is furious.

MYSTERIO  
What's going on? WHY DID THEY STOP SHOOTING?

We hear EDITH's artificial voice answering him:

EDITH  
I detect an unidentified object entering the atmosphere directly above you.

Mysterio looks through the window, confused.

BACK TO SCENE

EXT. LONDON TOWER BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

We see a familiar bright streak across the sky, descending upon the brigde. All the drones start shooting it, but with its building energy, it knocks them all down with brute force, until it stops near an awestruck Spider-Man.

The bright energy form reveals itself to be none other than Carol Danvers, the CAPTAIN MARVEL, hovering a few feet above the ground, looking at Spider-Man with a cocky smirk on her face.

CAPTAIN MARVEL  
Hey, -

Just then, we hear Mysterio voice through Captain Marvel's lips:

MYSTERIO  
\- Peter Parker.

END FLASHBACK.

INT. KAMALA KHAN'S BEDROOM - DAY

We get a close up of the words written on a computer screen: "Hey, Spider-Man. Need any help?"

We see fingers hovering the keyboard of a laptop, unsure of what to do, while we hear Mysterio's voice echoing:

MYSTERIO (O.S.)  
Spider-Man's real name is Peter Parker.

We see a smartphone besides the table with the laptop. There, we see the video where Mysterio reveals Spider-Man's identity to the world in a message from a contact named BRUNO, who subsequently messages: "DUDEEE" "HAVE YOU SEEN THISSSS??????"

A hand grabs the smartphone and we cut to a vision of the back of a teenager sitting on a chair and typing feverishly.

We hear a woman's voice calling her:

MUNEEBA KHAN (O.S.)  
Beti! Lunch is ready!

KAMALA KHAN  
One minute, Ammi!

Kamala keeps on typing. After a moment, we hear:

MUNEEBA KHAN (O.S.)  
Kamala!

Kamala turns her head and we see it for barely a second.

FADE OUT.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Go see Far From Home, it's really great. Also, I'm writing this just as I've seen the movie for the second time and english is not my first language, so I appreciate any and all corrections :D


End file.
